About Us
|Basic Guidelines}} What you should know about us Before choosing to join any guild, it's important to understand what kind of players they are, what their guild focuses on, their play-style, some history of the guild, and know what they expect. If you aren't willing to become familiar with these subjects, then perhaps you should ask yourself why bother getting involved with a guild at all, or perhaps just blindly pick a guild from the guild recruitment window. Most guilds who give you the best service and enjoyment often require something in return. What kind of players are we? We're a group of players who maintain an attitude and behavior that is a standard above most others. We are polite, generous, supportive, professional and accepting. We choose play the game and not let the game play us. Which means we are here to have fun, not create undue drama and help others enjoy the game as well. We have chosen to surround ourselves with "like-minded" players. What does our guild focus on? As a guild we chose to focus on "content exploration" and leave the power-leveling or hard-core raiding to others. This means that we place greater importance on pursuing quest-lines, and exploring storyline rather than rushing to get to level 95. In order to be successful at completing quests we still need to form powerful groups, get the best equipment and forge the best weapons. It's just that it's more about enjoying the journey and not so much about reaching the end of the road. For this we use the term "content exploration". What is "content exploration" ? Keyword is: "Exploration". Content exploration means that we seek to explore all game quests to conclusion, all zones, all locations, dungeons and instances fully, and leave the power-leveling or hard-core raiding to others. That's not to say we won't "soft-core" raid though. "Soft-core" raiding refers to 'Non-Mandatory" Raid Events. At level 85 or higher, some game content (often referred to as "end game" content) requires several individuals or multiple groups in order to complete the content successfully. We realize that raiding (in some cases) will become "most desirable" as players level up. For that reason, we can use an optional Saturday "Raid Event" if there's enough interest to hold a raid. We "usually" have the players with the required levels and skill sets to run organized low level raid events. These events aren't "MANDATORY" guild activities. Since we aren't a hard-core raid guild, attendance is strictly limited to Guild Members only. Loot is based on Need before Greed. Member are also more than welcome to participate in "outside guild" raid events hosted by other guilds. Periodically, we invite non-guild members as well, noting that guild members have priority seating to such events. Our Play style We prefer to play with little to no profanity in either text or voice chat as many of our members have children with excellent visual and listening skills. We also discourage any sort of "off-color" jokes, innuendos, and sexual, political, racial or controversial statements as these tend to make someone uncomfortable and we prefer instead to promote acceptance, tolerance, understanding and relaxation. There are many adjectives that describe who we are. Words such as “polite”, “generous”, “supportive”, “professional” and “accepting” ALL accurately portray our behaviors providing you act likewise and refrain from excessive bouts of profanity outbursts, drunken disorderly conduct, or abusive verbal taunts and tirades towards yourself or others. We aren’t police nor do we have “rent-a-cops”. Instead, we expect you to control yourself and not hurt yourself or others. We don’t use the term “family friendly” because we aren’t a group of kids, nor do we babysit, and we understand that an occasional curse word may sometime slip. Those who find Retributions Blade a good fit, have decided to “self-impose” an elevated set of character traits and expect the same from their guild mates in return. In RB, we seek to avoid profanity whenever possible, solve issues that would otherwise cause drama, look at the humor in serious issues, and accept the support of members as family during trials and tribulations. You don’t have to be a college professor, nor do you have to spell perfectly (that’s why they invented “spell-check”). What do we expect from you? We do ask you to: #Give as much as you take. :#Recognize that everyone has good days and bad. :#Respond to all communications from guild members (either text or voice chat) as no one enjoys being ignored even if it means keying a macro to say something like "Sorry I'm busy fighting ATM". Always use /AFK when needed. :#'LOGIN' - once every 120 days and play 15 consecutive minutes during login to remain in guild. :#Be an active Guild Participant (help when needed and ask for help as well when needed). :#Review the guild policies and guidelines so you can fit in and help others fit in. :#Keep your communications "Clean" (both in the guild and out). While we understand that an occasional curse word can slip, please keep in mind that many of us have children who watch and listen as we play. :#Realize that even though these are created cartoons, there are real life people and feelings behind them. :#Remember that we all form a single reputation that others recognize when they see how we interact with everyone. :#Remember that players love to talk about the reps players have earned. :#Help us build a great reputation as it's your reputation too!. :#While with us, be supportive of the guild. :#Realize that we are a guild and not a marriage. There doesn't have to be "messy divorces" and there doesn't have to be major drama. If the guild doesn't work for you, quietly move on, showing respect for those who choose to remain. How to Sign this Page To SIGN THIS GUIDE, please post a COMMENT to the bottom of this page saying you've read it. NOTICE! - you MUST include the name of your IN-GAME ELDER toon in order to be given credit for reading this guide.